Bloody Deep Slumber
by Deathblow88
Summary: AU. Read to find out. Summaries are NOT my strong suit in writing. Rating is precautionary. Cover by Miehongchen.


**A/N: Another story for Claymore! How the hell is it that I keep coming up with ideas like these? To tell you the truth, I have no idea why. Maybe I'm just really creative.**

 **Or if SOMEONE could _plea_ _se_ tell me _WHY_ I thought of _VAMPIRES_ FOR THIS ONE?!**

 **Disclaimer: DO I LOOK LIKE NORIHIRO YAGI?! HELL NO!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Footsteps echoed through the city streets, vacant besides the other pair running after the source. Turning a corner, the first pair of footsteps guided the other to a brisk pace, falling into even steps as they slowed down.

"So, tell me..." One of them asked, the other belonging to a short haired woman.

"Tell you what, Helen?" Her counterpart asked.

"What does Miria plan on doing tonight? Hunting for idiot prey again?" Helen asked. "Or do you not know either, Deneve?"

Deneve ran her hand through her extremely short strands of brown hair in annoyance. "Jesus Christ, do you ever listen to what she tells you? She said that we're going to celebrate New Years," she explained.

Helen irritatedly blew a strand of reddish blonde hair out of her green blue eyes, now walking.

"And when do we start celebrating, per se? At ten o' clock?" Helen ground out through clenched teeth.

Deneve facepalmed. "Dear Lord, you're as thick as a mountain..." She muttered under her breath.

"I HEARD THAT!" Helen retorted indignantly.

* * *

Galatea Rylain sighed, feeling the tense auras of the pair.

"If those two don't stop bickering, one of my arteries is going to burst," she mumbled, rubbing her temples. Her closest friend, Miria Solon, placed a hand on her shoulder to keep Galatea sane.

"Those two are like cats and dogs, but opposites attract," Miria monotonously pointed out.

"Makes me wonder how the hell those two are friends, but haven't torn each other's throats out over a disagreement overall," Galatea droned.

"Well, Miss Galatea, those two are still closer than threads to sheets. It isn't any wonder how those two didn't decide to destroy each other yet," Cynthia Eventide gently stated, hanging up decorations. Gently brushing a few strands of ginger hair out of her marina blue eyes, she pushed a nail into a streamer with only her index finger, not using any effort.

"She's right about that," Yuma Milam agreed shyly, assisting Cynthia with the brightly colored decorations even though she was on the other side of the room.

And just as Yuma said that, Helen and Deneve walked in through the doors, both none too happy.

And, of course, much to Galatea's dismay, they-or rather Helen Eldean herself-were going batshit crazy with the insults.

 _'I'm gonna need a bottle of aspirin...'_ She mentally grumbled as her russet hair fell over her hands as she laid one on her forehead in total and complete exasperation.

"Please tell me that Evering is on her way...I can't deal with their bickering tonight..." Galatea groaned.

* * *

A young woman with red hair sneezed into her sleeve, hating that she knew that someone was talking about her since she almost never got sick.

Clare Evering was never one to enjoy that feeling in the first place.

Her adoptive mother, Teresa Blackrun, had suggested that she go out while she herself went to get herself something to cook with, since the sauce reserves were dried out completely and she needed some to cook her dinner and something for Clare as well.

The cool, late December air didn't affect her much, but she'd bundled up slightly just for the hell of it all.

She'd already made a list of resolutions for the new year.

But 'GET HELEN TO KEEP FROM DESTROYING THINGS', however, was probably going to be right at the top.

The rest just went unherded for now, as she had no other idea about what else she should have added.

The phone in her pocket rang, causing the redhead to look at the screen to realize that it was just Galatea.

"...Hello?" She greeted as soon as she answered.

 _"Do you have any aspirin? I really need it since THIS-"_ Galatea's voice rang out before Clare heard Helen and Deneve bickering for the umpteenth time, _"Is driving me up the wall."_

"One or two bottles..." Clare replied. On the other end of the line, she could have sworn she heard Galatea sigh with relief.

 _"THANK YOU."_ Galatea replied, hanging up.

Clare sighed. After she arrived at the place she found to a hideout with seven others, she slipped through quietly and walked to where she knew she'd find Galatea: at the nearest table clutching her head.

"You needed these...?" Clare offered, pulling a bottle of aspirin out of her pocket and holding it out to her.

Galatea looked up and accepted, taking two out of the bottle before going to find some blood to take them with.

As it turned out...everyone present, including Clare herself, was a vampire. Well, at least half.

And before she could get settled and relaxed, Helen nearly jumped her had Clare not moved out if the way beforehand.

"Talk about thick..." She heard Deneve mutter as Helen rose from her spot on the table. Clare sighed, catching Helen's attention.

"So, you made any resolutions yet? I've got one and that's get Deneve." Helen said.

"Do you have any idea how terribly wrong that sounded?" Deneve remarked.

"Shut the hell up!" Helen retorted.

Clare sighed into her palm just as Galatea returned.

"My thoughts exactly," the russet haired woman droned.

Another one, but with dark brown hair and hazel eyes walked past them with a box full of decor in her hands. "Captain Miria, I've got the rest of the decor!" She called out.

"Thank you, Tabitha," Miria responded, fixing the clock to where it was in everyone's sights.

Thank god it wasn't an analog clock.

"Well, New Years is coming along in an hour or two...and one of my resolutions is to bring a bottle of aspirin when those two are arguing and about," Galatea informed the redhead.

"I bought plenty of them last week." Clare replied.

Galatea thankfully laid her head down onto the polished wood surface of the table.

* * *

Cynthia watched all of the action occur before her very eyes before turning with a chuckle.

"Even though they're adults, they can't help but be somewhat childish," she giggled.

"...I don't follow," Yuma said.

"All of the bickering is what I'm referring to." Cynthia pointed out.

Yuma ran a hand through her dark locks in agreement.

It was going to be one hell of a January.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's where I end this chapter. You may have been looking forward to this being longer, but this is two parts long before the rest of the plot kicks in, so stay tuned! Happy belated New Year!**

 **REVIEW AND FAV!**

 _ **~Deathblow88**_


End file.
